Son of the Phoenix
by Moon Fox
Summary: Gwaine's noble heritage comes to light a few years after his death. He and Arthur are brought back to help save Camelot, but the changes they find are more than they anticipated. Will they even recognize Merlin? Stand-alone/sequel in my Shadow of the Goddess story-verse.
1. Cousins

**Title:** Son of the Phoenix  
**Category:** Gen (Canon)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Gwaine, Arthur, Merlin, Gwen/Leon  
**Rating/Warnings:** T / mentions of character death  
**Summary:** Gwaine's noble birth comes to light a few years after his death, when he is brought back with Arthur to help stop Camelot from being taken over.

_**AN: **The Heart of Camelot: The Chronicles of Camelot Challenge. __(Take a drabble and expand it...well, here's my entry, based on my Diabolical drabble.) _

_My Word Count Goal: 20,000, Total Word Count: 21587_

_This is set in the same story-verse as my Shadow of the Goddess series, but can be read as a stand-alone. The main plot takes place 2-3 years after the series finale. Although, the prologue is set around the beginning of season 5 as a set up to later events._

_Beta'ed by Nance (gosh, I adore her! LOL) Cover art by Caldera32 (yep, adore her, too!) Matthew72 helped provide the kick in the butt I needed for most of this (He's just amazingly sweet!)_

_**Please leave comments, and let me know what you think!**_

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

* * *

_**4 Years ago...**_

Soft voices greeted him as he entered the Hall of Records. He wasn't sure if he'd even been in this part of the castle before. He found Arthur sitting at a desk next to Geoffrey, pouring over what appeared to be a genealogical book of families and crests.

As he glanced over the page they were on, he felt his heart stop. On the parchment was a white phoenix on a black background. It had been decades since he even thought of that particular coat of arms.

Arthur didn't even bother looking up. "Sir Gwaine, I need you to take Percival and a contingent of knights and ride to Ismere. I received word that Morgana may be in the vicinity. Check it out and report back to me."

The king waited for a response. He glanced up at his knight. "Did you hear me, Gwaine?"

Startled, the knight nodded, "Yes, Sire." He couldn't help the curiosity that overcame him, as he looked at the crest again. "What're you doing?"

"We are trying to establish a true line of succession. Unfortunately, there is little to go on."

"Is that one of the lines?"

"Yes. This belonged to my mother's eldest brother, Tristan de Bois. He was a high ranking noble, and a knight of Caerleon. It appears that he had a son before his death, and we're trying to find out anything we can about him...not only for the succession...but also, I don't want to be blindsided by someone as diabolical as Agravaine."

Gwaine guffawed, "I don't think you should worry about that." He bowed and left before Arthur could question him. He knew for certain the child of de Bois wanted no part of the throne. Except for Arthur, Gwaine still wanted nothing to do with nobles.

* * *

_**Weeks later...**_

"You wanted to speak with me, Sire?" Gwaine ducked his head through the wooden door. The room inside was bathed in warm light, by a multitude of candles and a roaring fire in the hearth. A soft breeze of cool air came from an open window, directly behind the large desk. Tapestries hung from the walls, and red curtains surrounded the four poster bed in the Royal Chamber.

"Come in, Gwaine."

During his years in Camelot, Gwaine had only been in this chamber a handful of times. Typically, his meetings with the king took place in more formal settings, or on the training field. He couldn't recall a time when he had been summoned to speak with Arthur alone. The roguish knight felt a bit uneasy as he entered. He took a seat across the desk from Arthur and waited, twisting his hands nervously.

"Are you healing well from your capture?" Arthur asked, referring to Gwaine's recent enslavement by Morgana.

Gwaine had led a group of knights toward Ismere to check on reports of Morgana. Word had come that she was amassing an army of Saxons, as well as conscripting men from nearby villages as slave labor. After weeks of not hearing from his men, Arthur had set out with a large party to find them.

"I am." Dark brown eyes squinted in confusion. The king could have asked this question during training earlier, or at any time in the prior week since their return. It made little sense to the knight that he'd be called for a private meeting, simply to discuss his health.

"When we headed out to rescue you, I had no idea what I would end up discovering. Sir Leon informed you that we passed through Queen Annis' lands on our journey?"

He licked his lips and shifted in the chair. "He did."

Arthur was facing out the window, hands clasped behind his back. The transformation in Arthur during his three years as king was astonishing. He'd finally begun to feel as if he had truly broken out of his father's shadow. Many of the kingdoms were now at peace due to Arthur's diplomatic way with words. His rule was not accomplished by fear, and it showed in the prosperity Camelot was experiencing.

The silence stretched on, and soon Gwaine began to wonder if there was more. "Is that all, Sire?"

Taking a measured breath, Arthur finally turned and moved to his own chair. "No. It's not. You've been lying to me, Gwaine."

"Sire?"

"You know I've been researching the Royal Lineage. Why didn't you tell me? I found out from Annis, when we stopped in Caerleon. Your father was a knight."

Gwaine shifted again. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted when Arthur continued, "...more than that...he was a noble of Royal Blood, and my uncle. Why didn't you tell me? Were you plotting some sort of coup? Has this been all some joke to you?" The king's voice grew louder. "When were you going to tell me, Gwaine, that you are my cousin?"

The journey to Ismere had begun as a quest to save all his knights who had been captured. A private meeting with Queen Annis had changed that. Arthur had asked her for information about his uncle, on the off-chance she would remember him. The revelation that she not only remembered the knight, but also had the names of his children on record astounded Arthur. When Arthur spied the familiar name of one of his best knights, it had taken all of his self-control to not react.

After Caerleon, Arthur recalled being ambushed and separated from the rest of the party, except for Merlin. The king could still hear his manservant's voice, desperately attempting to dissuade him from going on alone. While he knew it was reckless, at that moment it wasn't solely about freeing his brothers-in-arms...it was to rescue his cousin. Having little family of his own, aside from his wife, he had become blinded to all but the idea of saving Gwaine..even if it was only to wring the knight's neck for not telling him sooner.

Visibly deflating, Gwaine leaned forward over his knees and raked a hand through his long hair. "Before I met you...and saw the king you were to become...I preferred being a commoner. My father served the kingdom of Caerleon loyally for years. When he died, we were left penniless and tossed out on the street like garbage." The knight surprised himself, by how it easy it felt to open up to Arthur about his past. "He'd gone against the king's orders to avenge his sister's death. So, Caerleon saw fit to seize his belongings, and offered them as compensation to Uther.

"King Uther didn't think it was enough, and that was when the war with Caerleon began. I was too young to remember, but my sister told me the story last year when I was visiting her. We were blamed for my father's recklessness and stripped of everything we owned. I didn't understand and I had convinced myself that all nobles were like that...until I met you."

Arthur calmed down and listened intently to Gwaine's tale.

"I had no idea we were related, until I reported to you in the archives and saw my father's crest. You said it was your uncle's. I figured, I'd just let it be. I didn't want to worry you about someone being after your crown. I have no ambition...other than to serve you, Arthur. Oh, and get a few tankards of ale in my belly."

The king nodded, and fiddled with a scroll on his desk. "When I set out for Ismere, it was to free all my men. Then, Annis gave me this, listing the names of Tristan's children." He held the rolled parchment out to Gwaine.

Gwaine unrolled it, and glanced at the crest on the top. His eyes scanned lower on the page. "My sister is in no position to be of any threat to you. My two younger brothers died when they were children...and _I_ don't want the crown." He tossed the scroll back on the desk between them with a grin.

"I should at least acknowledge you as kin."

"Don't." Gwaine said, standing up. "If the others find out about this now, what would they think of me? They would fear that I might be as bad as Agravaine. I would lose their trust. I can't lead men who don't trust me."

"Then, what am I supposed to do with this, Gwaine?"

Gwaine was finished with the conversation. As he made his way toward the door, he glanced back over his shoulder. "Burn it, for all I care. I'm your knight, Arthur...that's all I want to be. I swear, I will never fail you in that."


	2. The Return

**Chapter 1: Two and half years after Arthur's death...**

Mist shrouded the lake shore; heavy, dark and foreboding. The early morning scent of spring in full bloom, coated in a blanket of fresh dew, overpowered the smell of algae and fish that usually accompanied a large body of water. The sky above was brightening with pinks and oranges, reflecting off the gathered fog. Silent as a whisper, a small, wooden craft broke the stillness of the water, and parted the wisps clinging to the surface. On its prow, stood a slender woman in a gown the color of red roses. Hair of the deepest chestnut cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. Her dark eyes were closed, and her hands hung at her sides; the palms turned toward the shoreline that was only a darker shadow in the distance.

Behind her, four men sat stoically. They had been called from the sleep of the grave, each having been taken from life too soon. They had one chance to regain what had been stolen from them.

The woman who was silently guiding the boat, had explained the stakes to them. Over two years had passed for two of the men, while the other two had been gone from the world for much longer. Each had died with one goal in mind: the future of Camelot, and a dream they had not known. The dream of Albion: a return of the united lands that had once existed under the reign of Bruta.

In the generations since Bruta, the treaty had fallen into dust, much as the bones of the once great High King had. In the land beyond the Gates of Avalon, Bruta had waited to be reborn. When he was, not even the fates had been able to see the evil that was plaguing the land, and destiny threw a rock into the carefully turning wheel, causing the future to follow a different path.

Just behind the woman, one man out of the four, understood what was transpiring. He had been Bruta, the once great king of the land. He had been others in various incarnations; trying to once again bring his dream to fruition. After he had fallen, in the days following the battle at Camlann, his knowledge from the past lives had come back to him. He was normally never privy to what transpired in the intervals separating his various incarnations, and he had not expected to be called back to life in his latest one. The standard protocol of the Afterlife was to wait until he was reborn once again, with no memory of his soul's past.

This time was different. This time, darkness had come back in a form that was familiar to him, as his sister had been torn from her place in Hell, and allowed to roam the world once again. It was too soon for either of them to be reborn, but the woman on prow had told him that this would be different than his previous rebirths. He was to rejoin the world, as he had left it. She gave no indication as to exactly how much time had passed, only that it had. The life he had known was no longer available to him, but she wouldn't elaborate more.

He glanced briefly, out of the corner of his eyes, at the three others with him; three of his best warriors, his most loyal of knights and his personal guard. He remembered how two of them had died, but not the third. For a moment, he studied the third, and wondered why the man refused to meet his eyes. None of them had spoken to each other, as they had gathered together in the boat some time ago; each lost in their own thoughts.

Turning his attention back to the front, he noticed the shoreline coming closer; becoming more defined. The lady on the prow raised her arms, and when she brought them down, the mist swept away, revealing a lone, cloaked figure waiting at a small dock.

The sounds of the world began to filter into their silent travel, and the man suddenly felt a breath of clean air enter his lungs. He wondered if this was how a babe felt, when first exposed to the light after months in his mother's womb. The breath was life, it was existence, and it was freedom.

As the shrouded man lifted his hands to remove the cowl, the one in the boat smiled, expecting to see a familiar face. The joy in his eyes faltered when they were met with the gray eyes and hair of the druid.

One by one, the men stepped from the craft onto the thick wood of the dock. He waited until it was just himself and lady left, before he opened his mouth to speak.

She held up her hand to silence him. Reaching down into the boat, near her feet, she brought up a sword…his sword. "Arthur, remember what I told you. Only the phoenix can fully rise again, but your time in the world of the living may be limited. Your purpose here is to set right the balance that was altered. Many things have changed since the time of your passing. Do not be surprised if the people you love, are not the faces you remember."

He took the sword from her reverently and nodded his head. "I understand." Although, he had to admit to himself that he really didn't. "What happens after that?"

"Only the Gods know. Good luck on your quest, Arthur."

He stepped off the boat, and turned to ask her one last question…but the lady and the boat were gone.

"Arthur, welcome back." The gray druid said, dipping his head in a small bow. "Come. There is much to discuss."

"Thank you…?" Arthur held out his arm, waiting for the druid to finally give him a name.

"Iseldir." The druid supplied, clasping Arthur's wrist in a gesture of goodwill.

Arthur smiled, "Thank you, Iseldir. Tell me…how long has it been since the Battle of Camlann?"

"Not three years have passed, but much has changed in your absence." The druid began leading the men away from the lake.

"Camlann?" The darkest of the knights asked.

It took a moment for Arthur to remember that his brother-in-law hadn't been with them when the fateful battle had transpired. They had just breached the Dark Tower to rescue Guinevere. Elyan had died defending his sister from the enchanted blade. He had never known about the darkness that had followed, while Gwen was enchanted by Morgana. "It happened a few months after you were killed."

Arthur glanced at the other two, one of whom he wasn't sure how to approach. "When did you die?" He asked Gwaine.

The normally flamboyant man looked up quickly, before his brown eyes moved away, still unable to meet his king's stare. He shifted uneasily on his feet. "A couple of days after Camlann." He stated, and seemed unwilling to elaborate.

This left Arthur wondering if the man had sustained a fatal wound in the battle, or if there was more to the story. For the time being, he let his friend keep his secret. It really didn't matter how it had happened, but Arthur found himself saddened that it had happened at all.

Turning to the last man, he wasn't certain what to say.

Lancelot had once been a good friend, and the most honorable of his knights. He had sacrificed himself for the good of not just Camelot, but all the lands, as well, when he had stepped through the tear between the worlds. Then, Lancelot had returned, and in his wake, he'd nearly torn the kingdom apart. "What do you remember?" Arthur finally asked.

The black-haired knight's gaze met his king's. He seemed to be searching for the words. "It's odd. I remember clearly when I walked through the Veil…but, I have the feeling I had somehow returned after that. I remember Merlin…" He faltered, not wanting to continue out of a fear that he would be betraying his friend.

"I know his secret…if that is what worries you." Arthur said, almost as if he had been reading the knight's thoughts.

Smiling, Lancelot took a deep breath of relief. "I remember Merlin above me. It felt as if he had just woken me from the darkest of nightmares. The memories I have…they are not my own. I can see Morgana's face, clearly telling me what I must do…and for some reason, I did her bidding. It was Merlin who managed to free me from it."

Nearby, Gwaine cursed and spat on the ground at the mention of the witch. Elyan snarled softly.

Arthur felt the truth in Lancelot's words, and he released a grateful sigh. He placed a hand on Lancelot's shoulder. "So, you did not willingly betray me. That is good to know." He saw Gwaine flinch, in his peripheral, and was again curious as to his friend's fate. The sooner they all returned to Camelot, the better off they would all be. "Iseldir, I appreciate your offer, however, I feel it might be best for my knights and myself to take advantage of the daylight and make our way home."

The druid paused briefly. "If that is your wish, I will not stop you. However, tonight is a very special night for the druid people. It will be the first time in nearly half a century that we may have a king. We would be honored if you would join us for the festivities."

"The druids don't have a king," Gwaine mumbled and rolled his eyes.

Arthur silenced the man with a sharp glare. He gave Iseldir a diplomatic smile. "I don't recall ever hearing about the druid people having a king."

"I don't imagine you would have." He continued walking and began the tale of the Druid King's role in the past.

As he did, memories of Arthur's past lives came back to him, including one of standing at the original stone Round Table, long before he and his current knights had. Surrounding it, were the men he trusted the most…including a druid, although Arthur couldn't see the man's face. "Tonight is his coronation, then?"

"Perhaps. Unlike your people, our king is not chosen simply based on his bloodline. There are many tests that the man must pass, to prove himself worthy."

"…And who is this candidate?" Lancelot questioned, extremely interested in the conversation.

Iseldir gave the knight an unreadable look. "He has given up his identity this day and is known only as 'the Stag', or 'the Hunter,' until he has proven himself. It is not my place to say more about him." The meaning behind the druid's words was clear. If they wanted to know who the man was, they would have to stay.

Arthur was torn. He wanted to race back to Camelot and see Guinevere, as well as prepare for the coming threat.

Elyan stood next to the king. His intimate encounter with the spirit of the druid boy had given the knight a brief, inside glimpse of the druid people. He was both curious and fearful to learn more.

It was once again Lancelot who offered his support of a solution. "Perhaps one more night, before we head home, wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience. It has been nearly three years already."

Arthur bit back his disappointment. He forced a grin on his face and clapped his hands together. "A hunt, you say? I love hunting!"

* * *

_AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favs! _

_Chapter 1 was originally written for the Beltane segment of Shadow of the Goddess_

_Details of the hunt from Arthur's perspective, and Merlin's side of the story can be found in Shadow of the Goddess, Beltane The next chapter will be Gwaine's POV as he readjusts to being alive again and will parallel with SoG, Beltane._

_Please take a moment to comment. My muses REALLY appreciate the feedback! :D_


	3. Back to Life

Gwaine looked down at the woman sleeping soundly beside him; a petite, little strawberry blond with amazing curves. He didn't even know her name, but she had taken him into her tent and rode him hard. Everything she had done, had helped him forget for a time. He didn't have to think about where he was, or what had come before. Physical gratification was everything. For hours, he felt nothing but the tight, moist warmth that had surrounded his manhood, and the salty taste of her skin on his tongue.

He had nearly given in to his urge for release many times throughout the night, only to pull himself back from the edge. Taking a few moments to rein in his needs, he would then take her again; proving to himself that he was still the ladies' man he had been. Gwaine grinned arrogantly. He took pleasure in the number of times he'd sent her over the edge.

By the time he'd had his fill and pulled back just in time to let his seed spill on the ground, the woman was completely exhausted. She wouldn't be walking straight for days.

Now, as she slept, his own mind had begun to assault him. Pushing himself off of the ground, he dressed and made his way outside.

The condensation in the cool, pre-dawn air felt good against his skin. Walking off toward the forest, he passed many of the druids who were sleeping soundly, and he let his thoughts wander. Part of him relished in the moment...he was alive again! But, the druids had left him wondering how much had really changed. He began to think about the day he'd just experienced, and the surprising revelations that had been uncovered.

The druid, Iseldir, had met them and led them away from the lake to the festival. Everything was going fine, and they had planned to stay for only a short while, as Arthur wanted to solidify relations. Gwaine could understand that. They didn't need to be brought back from the dead just to have the druids side with whatever evil was coming. Also, Arthur could never resist a hunt. It had always been the king's passion, aside from his wife.

He partook heavily of the mead, ale and wines provided, and spoke lightly of the situation. However, Gwaine couldn't meet Arthur's eyes - his last memory of life being that of Morgana's torture and his own failure. Suddenly, something was happening among the festive druids, and silence had fallen over the crowd. Arthur was accepting the offer of being a hunting partner for some druid bigwig in a deer costume. Not long after the king left, Lancelot was propositioned by a young lady to join in a dance. That left Gwaine and Elyan alone to wander through the celebrations of Beltane eve on their own.

Things had been going fine, until Elyan had tapped Gwaine on the shoulder and pointed out a young woman. Gwaine hadn't recognize her at first. It was only after Elyan had explained who she was, that the knight's blood had begun to boil. He could not take out his anger on Eira for what she had done, but finding another traitor was just as good, in his opinion. The sight of a small white beast the size of a large cat, lying nearby had only added to his lust for vengeance. It looked like a miniature version of the dragon that had caused havoc for them at Camlann, and he had feared that it might have been the larger beast's offspring.

He wasn't quite certain how it had all gone so wrong. One minute, they had been trying to quietly capture the traitor; the next, they were backed up near the center of the gathering, and surrounded by druids.

Elyan was holding the woman at sword point, and Gwaine had managed to wrap the spawn of Morgana's white beast in a tablecloth. His arm was still bleeding from the bite it had managed to land on him. The druids just stood around them, not saying anything, or moving any closer. It was as if they were waiting for something.

Out of the crowd, had come Arthur, Lancelot, Iseldir, with the hunter druid on his heels. The Hunter had ordered Arthur to have his men release their captives, and Arthur had acquiesced and ordered them to stand down. Elyan had finally complied, but Gwaine wasn't about to give up his prize. Then, with magic, it had been ripped out of his hands. The Hunter had coddled the creature, and had spoken to Gwaine as if he knew him...apologizing for not having told him the truth.

It wasn't until the mask was removed, that Gwaine had the shock of his life. Merlin. He looked like his friend, and yet, didn't.

Merlin had changed. His hair was longer, and decorated...at least, the parts that weren't shaved off...in an odd fashion. He was decorated with paint over his mostly naked body. Gwaine couldn't recall ever seeing his friend so exposed. To top it all off, he had the newly formed image of the druid's mark on his left pectoral. It glowed with a magical flame that seemed so perfect for him.

Everything about his friend, as awkward as it appeared, fit, and Gwaine felt like he was finally seeing the truth of his best friend for the first time.

He had always known Merlin had secrets, and he had guessed they might have had something to do with magic...but this had gone beyond his imagination. Magic, druids, dragons... As if it couldn't have gotten any more interesting, the woman Elyan had been holding was Merlin's wife, and the child who had been playing with the white dragon, was his daughter.

When his friend had dumped the girl-child in his lap, Gwaine sat in stunned silence. It was a gesture beyond anything he would have expected, considering what had just transpired a few moments before. He felt a tightening in his chest, knowing that after everything...Merlin actually trusted him.

He had gaped, as the man he once thought he knew, headed off hand-in-hand with Sefa. In utter fascination, Gwaine had watched his old friend stop between the unlit bonfires. A hush had fallen over the celebrations. One word, barely a whisper, had been carried on the wind and the flames ignited.

After a while, he'd sat back with Arthur and the others, engrossed by the little dark-haired angel in his lap. Merlin had been right. Gwaine had no longer needed to look at the women passing by. Every one of them seemed to find a reason to pause nearby, or offer to help him. Although, there was also a wariness to them. Word had spread about the events from earlier. He was feeling a bit guilty, though, as it seemed Elyan was taking most of the blame for the incident.

He had found that he was actually enjoying the little girl's company, until she began squirming. She was bouncing and struggling, trying to get away, or communicate something to Gwaine. He finally realized what it was the moment her flushed, little face scrunched, and he had then found himself covered in feces.

As he held her out at arms length, a woman...oddly familiar in appearance...had come to take the child. One of the young ladies who had been hovering nearby, stepped in immediately afterward, and had offered to help Gwaine take care of his armor. For a moment, he'd paused, thinking of Eira, though there was no resemblance between the two. The lass in front of him was a bit more rounded, and had a hint of spice to her. It hadn't taken long for him to decide to accept her offer...if anything, just to distract himself...and it had worked wonders.

His chainmail had been removed, but she hadn't had a chance to help him clean it, as they fell onto a pile of furs and cloth in, what he presumed, was her tent. His armor still sat in a pile outside the tent, even as he walked off into the forest after their lovemaking.

Sinking down at the base of a tree, Gwaine lost himself in his thoughts. He was almost lulled to sleep by the quiet sounds of the forest, when a soft chirping got his attention. It didn't sound like any bird Gwaine had ever known. Prying open his eyes, he saw the little white creature who had bit him, sitting on a rock nearby.

Pale blue eyes stared at him in unblinking curiosity.

He still didn't know the story behind the miniature dragon, or if she was somehow actually related to the deformed beast Morgana had controlled. Gwaine shuddered when he thought about what they had been told thus far. They had been brought back from death to deal with a disruption in the balance of the world. Facing Morgana again, was not something he particularly wanted to do.

Aithusa kept her eyes locked on him, as if she could sense his inner turmoil. Cocking her head to the side, she cooed softly. It wasn't friendly, but neither was it menacing.

"Seems we have a friend in common." Gwaine sighed. He brushed his hair out of his face, and then held up his hands in surrender. "Shall we call a truce? If you can even understand me?"

She chirped again and moved closer, hopping forward on her hind legs, until she was close enough to sniff his boots.

He held out his hand, like he would to a dog or cat. She started to come forward to sniff it, then suddenly jerked upright, her head twisted around and looking back toward the druid-filled meadow. Making a series of excited sounds, Aithusa took flight and landed a short hop away. Between her body movements and limited vocalizations, she seemed to be encouraging Gwaine to follow her.

Shrugging, he stood up. "Why not? It's not like I have any place better to go."

The soft beating of drums, thumping in a soft, steady staccato rhythm, began to filter through the forest. Pale pinks started to warm the sky, as the sun rose in the east. He trailed behind the little dragon and up the rise of a hill, heading west toward the meadow. Gwaine genuinely smiled at the carefree bounce and flight of the little creature.

As he crested the hill, he saw many of the druids. The drumming had gained in intensity, and for a moment, he wondered why they were all staring at him. Aithusa rose up behind him. He turned to look at her, just as the sun broke the horizon. He shook his head, realizing it was the dawn they were celebrating.

He spied Arthur and the others standing together, next to Merlin. The newly-revealed Druid King, was holding a blanket around himself and his wife. He could see the little girl...still asleep and cuddled in her mother's arms...tucked in under the cloth.

Gwaine had to pause, when he saw the odd look on his old friend's face, and Arthur snickering beside him. "What's so funny?"

Merlin smiled, the corners of his mouth lifting his cheekbones, until his eyes were squinting. "Not funny, simply amused by a new revelation."

Gwaine waited for his friend to elaborate.

"A secret you shared with me long ago...and something Arthur just said. It makes sense now."

"Oh...and what would that be?"

"Something about a Phoenix."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and for the reviews! :D_

_The end of this chapter coincides with the last chapter of the Beltane segment for Shadow of the Goddess._


	4. New Duties

"Merlin, you are probably already aware of this." Gwaine said, around a mouthful of food. " Your wife can cook!"

Sefa smiled and blushed, while Merlin beamed appreciatively. "Yes, she can." He set aside his bowl and looked at his friends. They had all come back from the morning ceremony, and were sitting down to some warm porridge mixture, which Sefa had put in a pot before going to watch the sunrise. There was so much that needed to be said, but Merlin found himself unable to articulate the words.

He'd listened to them joke and banter, mostly about his hair, but also to Gwaine and Arthur's updates for the other two, on more details of the time during their absence. Merlin didn't know how he was going to bring Gwaine and Arthur up to date on all the changes since their own deaths.

Arthur finally put the question forward that Merlin had been dreading. "How is Camelot?"

"Good...well, it was, last time I was there. Camelot is prospering well under Gwen's rule. We've had our share of problems, but the kingdom has held strong. It's been over a month. I was planning on heading back there, once all these festivities are over."

"Merlin." The older woman who had been helping with Liliane interrupted, "I need to speak with you about that."

Merlin nodded, "Oh, Arthur, you remember my mother, Hunith."

"Of course." He smiled and nodded, "I thought you seemed familiar. You have news from Camelot?"

She glanced between her son and the king. When Merlin nodded, she continued, "Sir Percival came looking for you, as I was preparing to come here. The news he had: Constantine arrived approximately a fortnight ago. With the support of many of the nobles, he has taken over Camelot, and plans to annul Gwen's marriage and force her to wed him."

Merlin's eyes widened, "Are you sure? Is the queen unharmed?" A myriad of questions formed in his mind.

"Percival told me she was fine. When he left, she was under house arrest and had finally convinced him to come find you."

"Who's Constantine?" Elyan demanded, suddenly fearful for his sister's well-being.

It was Arthur who answered, "My illegitimate cousin, by my father's sister. She and Uther had a falling out years ago, and she was disowned by the Pendragon family. I only met him once, when we were boys, and even then, he was a ripe, little bastard."

"That's priceless coming from you." Merlin smirked, though he was just as worried about Gwen as the rest of them. His eyes darted between Gwaine and Arthur. "Bastard or not, he's the closest thing to a living relative of the Royal Line. I thought encouraging Gwen to marry who she wanted, would put him off...for a while, at least; give me some time to find a solution."

Arthur bit back the nausea he felt, hearing for a fact that his wife had remarried. "Guinevere should have been able to name whoever she married as king."

"Many of the nobles don't see it that way. The laws they cite go back to times before your father - even if the man she married happens to be of noble blood himself."

Elyan shifted forward, curious about his sister's life and well-being. "Who did she marry?"

Merlin offered a sly smile and began to reply, but was cut off by Arthur. "It doesn't matter. She should have had the ability to choose, as I once did." He stood up and walked a few paces away. He didn't want to know who had taken his place in Guinevere's heart, and bed. It stung, certainly, but his duty...especially now...was to the kingdom. "We need to leave for Camelot. At once."

"We can leave this afternoon." Merlin stated. He'd come up behind Arthur and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I have to meet with the elders of the tribes this morning. I really have no idea what I'm supposed to do, as their king."

"About that..." Arthur spun on his friend, his face set in a prattish sneer. "Whatever made you decide to become a druid anyway? Was it the haircut?"

Merlin heard a snicker behind him. "Shush," he said, over his shoulder.

Sefa tried unsuccessfully to stifle her continued giggles.

"Quiet," he warned her, but the giggles turned into a full laugh.

"Sefa, you seem to know the real reason. Do enlighten us." Arthur smiled at the young woman.

For a moment, Sefa nearly faltered under the glare of her husband. Taking a breath, she decided to tempt fate. "It was the loincloth."

Sputtering and turning bright red, Merlin floundered, "OY! That is not to be talked about with this lot, nor with my mother sitting right here!"

Hunith sighed and leveled a gaze on her son. "Merlin, I gave birth to you and have seen it all."

Arthur smirked and covered his amusement, while the other three knights burst out in laughter. Taking pity on his former servant, the king patted Merlin on the shoulder. Merlin had never been the best at diplomacy, and if things were as bad they seemed, he knew his friend would need all the help he could get. "I'll go with you to see these elders, if you wish. The Gods only know how horrible you are at negotiation. We will leave immediately after."

* * *

"Well, that was a complete waste of time!" Merlin ranted, as he gathered his belongings into a pack. "Even after Arthur stood up and began speaking, they still choose to stay out of it. Noooo...Why would they care if, once again, their entire way of life is threatened? I thought they wanted me to help get them out of that..."

Sefa reached across the tent and placed a comforting hand on her husband's arm. "They are peaceful, and it is your duty to protect that desire for peace, not spur them into going against the beliefs they have held for generations."

He laid his hand on hers. "I know. Some of them are challenging the Crone's decision last night to mark me."

"Fat lot of good that will do them. She is the voice of the Wise Goddess. If it wasn't meant to be, no mark would have appeared."

"That's what Iseldir was saying. There was also mention that your father's tribe, the warrior druids who used to guard the Priestesses, have still failed to appear." He pulled the drawstring tight on his pack. "Are you going to be alright? I worry about leaving you and Liliane alone, especially with the new baby coming."

"That is months away, and we won't be alone. We'll be here with our people." She assured him.

"After what happened with Elyan and Gwaine, though..."

"...And how likely is that to happen again? Besides, your mother said she wanted to stay with us for a while." Sefa picked up her husband's long, brown coat. She held it out, while he slipped his arms into the sleeves. She then helped him pull his hair out of the collar, before he turned around and gave her a warm kiss. "If the harvest time comes, and you have not returned, we might head back to Ealdor."

"I should be back by then."

"...But, if you're not, that is where we will be. Now, go. I know Arthur is anxious to return to Camelot, after all that he has been through."

He nodded and pulled her into his arms again. "I shall miss you."


	5. Changes

As he trudged alongside his friend through the forest, Lancelot spoke quietly. "You have a beautiful family, Merlin."

Merlin smiled his thanks. "Yeah. It's been quite a journey, but I can't say I'm displeased with where it has led me - especially considering where I came from. I am, however, becoming a bit annoyed at being stared at like I'm some sort of pariah."

He stopped and turned to the three men following them. Merlin leaned casually against the pale, hawthorn staff in his hand. It was the same one that he had used in Camlann to channel his energy. Although he rarely brought it out on account of the memories painfully resurfaced whenever he saw it, the wood felt right in his hand for this journey. "By the Gods, Arthur, why are you staring a hole in my backside?"

"Is that my coat...underneath all that frill and fluffy decoration?"

Of all the things Merlin had anticipated coming out of Arthur's mouth, his recognition of the coat had never entered Merlin's mind. He laughed and shook his head. "Yes...this was yours, but you outgrew it ages ago."

"About the time you thought I became fat."

Merlin rolled his eyes and turned to continue walking. "I don't believe I ever once actually called you fat. You stopped wearing this when you began filling in around the shoulders, and I got tired of taking it to Gwen to repair the seams. She gave it to me as a gift when she named me Lord of Ealdor."

"Ealdor? But, that is part of Essetir."

"Well, it's part of Camelot now. Nearly two years ago, the new king of Essetir came and demanded Gwen marry him, or he would attack the kingdom. I guess your father had killed his father decades ago, and with you gone, he felt Camelot would have been easy pickings. That war was where I was first able to use my magic openly at Gwen's side.

"The entire campaign lasted nearly all of last summer. When Camelot declared her victory, Gwen found she had not only succeeded in proving herself as a battle-honed queen, but had also gained more land for her kingdom...which included Ealdor. As a gift for my years of service to the Crown, she made me the lord, and pardoned Sefa."

Lancelot grinned, "A lord and a king! My, how things have turned around for you."

"I don't get it." Gwaine said, stopping and leaning against a tree. "If you had all of this in you, why did you never tell us? Lancelot here, obviously knew; same as Arthur."

Arthur was the one who answered, "...because, I didn't know, Gwaine...not until those final days. I didn't know how much he had done."

"But, why wait until then? Merlin, why didn't you tell any of us before?" Gwaine was far from satisfied with the answers he was getting. He considered Merlin his best friend, and while he had known the man kept secrets, he felt a pang of sorrow that he had never been told.

Merlin stared off into the distance. When he finally spoke again, his voice was quiet. "Fear, at first. The very first day in Camelot, I saw a man beheaded for sorcery. After that, it became a habit. Lancelot only found out by accident, when he slew the griffon."

"You were the hero that day, not I." The black-haired knight reminded his friend.

Chuckling, Merlin nodded to himself. "We both were. If it were not for your lance, I would have had no weapon for my spell to work on."

Arthur stood with his arms across his chest, staring at Merlin as if he had never seen the man before. "Let me get this straight. You are a lord...and a king. Also...married with a child...and a pet?" He pointed to the sky above the forest, where he caught a glimpse of the white creature flying above the treetops.

"Dragon. She's not a pet, either." Merlin smiled and started walking again. "She's my kin. Oh, and before this next winter is over, Goddess willing, I'll have two children."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my idiot?"

Merlin guffawed at the look on Arthur's face. He could see the truth of Arthur's acceptance, behind the insult. "He's still here. He just doesn't have to hide who he is anymore."

"Thank the Gods for that. Maybe now I can get a real servant!" Arthur sped up his pace to walk alongside Merlin. He steered the conversation back to the dragon. "Kin, you say? I think we'd all like to hear this story..."

* * *

Evening was falling and the sky was painted in shades of pink and indigo. The fading light gleamed off the pale walls of the castle. Gray and yellow banners flew from the tops of the towers. Five men stared out of the forest. Each one felt an emotional drop at the changes that greeted them. Even Merlin had still expected the familiar red and gold of the Pendragon crest. His heart sank, and he sent a prayer that he wasn't too late.

The afternoon had gone so well, with Merlin telling stories about Aithusa and the dragons, along with various anecdotes from the prior years. After exhausting herself flying for a while, the little white dragon had decided to ride on Merlin's shoulders. He felt her interest in the story of her hatching in Kilgharrah's presence.

He also told them of the recent ritual magic that had been performed to save Aithusa. A spell of rebirth had been cast, and it had saved the young dragon by reverting her to the time when she had just been hatched. Merlin hoped that someday she would be able to tell him about the time he had missed in her life. Gwen had filled him in on what she had learned from the Sarrum and Morgana, during the days she had been under Morgana's spell.

Arthur stiffened slightly, but made no outward comment about Merlin's Dragon Lord heritage, nor at the mention of the Great Dragon whom he thought he had killed. Those stories were pieces of a past that could not be changed. For all intents and purposes - King Arthur Pendragon was still dead. Now, he was just Arthur: a man who had been returned to life, with three of his greatest knights, to ensure that the peace of the kingdom would prevail.

"You might want to pull out the cloaks that Iseldir gave you, and put them on." Merlin suggested. His eyes scanned the walls. "I think we'd do well to sneak in through the siege tunnels. I have never met Constantine, but I don't like what I see thus far."

Following his lead, the four men did as they were told. Merlin led them away from the castle, over to a massive boulder still inside the forest line.

"I don't remember a tunnel exiting around here." Gwaine commented and received nods of agreement.

Merlin raised his staff and spoke quietly. His eyes flashed briefly with magical fire, and the boulder shifted out of the way. "Only four of us know about it: myself, Percival, Leon, and the queen. I worked on it in secret, after Gwen began receiving threats of war. I wanted her to have a way out...just in case."

"If she is under house arrest, though...?"

"Then, either she wasn't able to get to it, or hopefully things aren't as bad as they appear. If it came to it, Percival or Leon would have found a way to get her out. I'm certain of it." The top of Merlin's staff began to glow with a soft, blue light, and he clambered into the tunnel below. Once the others were in, he sealed it closed behind them. "The passage can only be opened from the outside through magic. Inside, however, you pull that lever on the wall, if you find yourselves in need."

They followed Merlin through the twists and turns of the passage. More than once, the warlock stopped them to avoid a trap. Arthur was grumbling quietly, unsettled about not leading the party himself. Although he still found himself amazed at the ease of movement that Merlin seemed to have developed. "Why were you never able to do this, when I was hunting or something? You were always so uncoordinated. Are you using magic?"

Merlin smirked, "I was too busy focusing on keeping you alive...and carrying all your stuff...to pay attention to my feet. I think it was probably that I was too concerned with not using my magic in front of you, that I never really had a chance to think about much else."

They came upon a side passage, and Aithusa suddenly lifted her head off of Merlin's shoulder. She made a warbling sound, and gazed into the darkness. Merlin paused and spoke to her softly in an unfamiliar language. She hissed out a few short guttural words.

"What's down this way?" Elyan questioned.

"A secret passage into the dungeons." Merlin responded. "The main tunnel comes up near the kitchens, but I wanted to make sure there was another way out of the castle. Come on." He said, and turned down the side path.

The light from Merlin's staff dimmed, as they approached the dungeons. Voices of guards and prisoners wafted through the tunnel, along with the putrid scent of the crowded, unkempt cells. Aithusa crawled ahead of them, sniffing the air and hissing in disgust. Suddenly, her head lifted and she darted toward the hidden door into the dungeons.

Extinguishing the globe of light from his staff, Merlin plunged the five men into darkness. Merlin reached out his hand and pushed open the concealed passage. Dim torchlight flooded the opening. Checking for guards, he saw none, and carefully led the others through. In the next cell over, he noticed a figure crumpled against the far wall.

Normally, he wouldn't have paid the person any attention, but Aithusa chirped and slithered between the bars. She showed no sign of fear, as she approached the prisoner, who suddenly looked up. Dark, messy hair was plastered to his head with blood, sweat, and filth. His face was coated in grime, but Merlin recognized him immediately.

"Leon!" He called, as loud as he dared. A pointed look at Arthur, told the man to stay back and hidden. Now was not the time to reveal the former king's presence.

Tired, gray eyes shifted to Merlin. "Where have you been?" Leon asked disdainfully.

"What happened?" The warlock asked. He moved to the cell door and quietly opened it with his magic. The others stood back with their hands on their swords, keeping watch. The hoods of the gray cloaks concealed their features.

"Constantine came. Everything was fine for the first week. We knew he was up to something, but we didn't expect what came next."

Merlin reached out his hand to help Leon stand. Biting back a cry of pain the knight tried to stand, but fell back against the wall. It was then that Merlin noticed the large gash on Leon's leg. He reached out and covered the wound with his hand, but the knight stopped him.

"No. If they come back for me, and see I've been healed...I don't know what they'll do to my wife."

Pausing, Merlin glanced uneasily behind him. "What happened, Leon?"

"There was a woman with him. We didn't suspect anything at first, but then, I caught a glimpse of her in the reflection off a window. I swear, it was Morgana, but you told me she was dead." His eyes bore into Merlin in accusation.

"She was. I ran her through with Arthur's sword myself."

"Then, how...?"

"Dark magic." One of the cloaked men said, before Merlin could answer, "and because of it, we were brought back to fight."

Leon gasped. His eyes widened in disbelief, as Arthur pulled back his hood. "Arthur..."

"Let Merlin heal you and we will go save your wife, Sir Leon. So, you may rest easy. Then, we shall save Guinevere and take back the kingdom once again."

Whatever Arthur had expected as a reaction, seeing the glare Leon cast upon Merlin was not it. "He doesn't know?"

Merlin sighed and scrunched his face. He shook his head. "He knows that she has remarried..."

"But, you did not tell him to whom."

"It is not really important right now, Sir Leon." Arthur stated, cocking his head to the side. He still wasn't sure how to handle the news of his wife's new marriage. Soon enough, he would find her and have Guinevere tell him herself. He believed he would deal with it better from her.

Leon's eyes fell to the floor. "I believe it is, Arthur," he said. He looked up into the former monarch's eyes. "Guinevere is my wife."


	6. Moving forward

Arthur was stupefied. Leon had always been one of his closest friends and most loyal knights. In a way, it felt like a betrayal. He unconsciously glanced at Lancelot, feeling the sting of losing his wife once more. Up until that moment, Arthur had refused to acknowledge the reality of the situation he was in.

He stared at Leon, and the knight stared back at him without flinching.

"Someone's coming!" Gwaine suddenly hissed out.

"Go!" Leon ordered, his attention shifting back to Merlin. "Save her, and then you can worry about me."

Merlin nodded and rose to leave, secretly thankful for the interruption of the sound of guards coming toward the cell. It saved him from having to mediate between his two friends over what was a very awkward situation.

The five men ducked back into the shadows of the neighboring cell. Aithusa wound herself between Merlin's feet, understanding the need for stealth. He wrapped a spell around them, so they wouldn't be noticed. Four guards, dressed in the same colors that now flew on the banners over Camelot, stopped outside of Leon's cell to taunt him before moving on. Merlin put out his arm to hold Arthur back.

He was grateful to see that Lancelot and Elyan did the same for keeping Gwaine in check. They waited for a few minutes, until the guards were out of earshot. "Well, that confirms it. Morgana is behind this...somehow."

"...And she's here." Gwaine spat on the ground. All four of the men who had been returned felt the same anger. Each one of them had died by her hand in different ways.

"We need to find Gwen, now! Get my sister out of this place." Elyan said vehemently. His hand gripped the hilt of his blade tightly. There were nods of agreement from the others, except Merlin.

"I agree. We need to find her. If we get her out now though, there will be nothing to stop Constantine or Morgana from causing more suffering, and completely taking over Camelot. Right now, she is the only thing that stands between them and the throne." Merlin said thoughtfully. "If she leaves, the nobility will take that as a sign she has abandoned them. Any who remain loyal to her will have no choice but to accept Constantine as the ruler of Camelot, because of his blood-ties to the throne."

"Merlin," said Lancelot softly. "Leon is still a strong influence among the nobles. He should be at Gwen's side during all of this."

Looking up, his blue eyes narrowed at the knight. "What are you suggesting?"

Lancelot smiled and glanced back over at Leon's cell. "I will take his place here, in order to buy you time."

"If they discover you, we won't be able to assist you in any way." Arthur told him in an even voice. He could sense the resolve, and knew that no matter what he said, he wouldn't change Lancelot's mind. Silently, he was thankful for that.

"Perhaps not, but I would have a better chance fighting my way through them than Leon does. If he is left here, he will be killed the moment we are discovered. I've already lived my life and died for Camelot. I will gladly do so again."

Merlin could see the regret and firm determination in his friend's dark eyes. He remembered after they had rescued Lancelot and Gwen from Hengist; and how Lancelot had disappeared afterwards. He couldn't imagine what he would have done if he had been in that position with Sefa. Lancelot was truly the most noble of them all, and he was once again willing to sacrifice himself for Gwen's happiness with another man.

Deep down, he suspected that his friend did not want to experience the heartache yet again. Lancelot had been told of the shade, and how Morgana's plans at the time had sent Gwen into exile. Merlin finally looked at Arthur and could tell the blond was experiencing similar thoughts.

"Very well. Merlin, heal Leon's leg and let's get moving."

* * *

There was rarely a time of day when the kitchens were quiet in Camelot. Merlin held his friends back, while he waited and listened at the secret door. He heard voices beyond it, gossiping quietly, as the scullery maids cleaned the day's activities away, and began preparing for the bakers' arrival, in the wee hours of the next morning.

Arthur stood silently, his face pinched in contemplation and sadness. Merlin pulled him back further into the passageway, leaving the others at the door.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way, Arthur. I should have told you right away."

"No, Merlin. I wasn't ready to hear about it." He took a breath and shook off his depressing thoughts. His eyes shifted to the three men standing apart from them. Leon had been healed, and he had given little argument, once they had explained their plan. Deep down, he was grateful that it was Leon, and not some stranger, who had taken his place next to his queen. "I'm glad she found happiness with someone I trust."

He remembered the words, and the bit of wisdom he had gained, while crossing the lake. This was a one-way trip to take care of loose ends, and to right the wrong that had been cast when his half-sister was brought back from the grave. Leon would still be here, after the rest of them were gone once more. He knew the way the Court worked, and he knew he would not be around to see it through.

Arthur turned to look back toward the path to the dungeons and the man they left behind. In his heart, he already accepted that he would only see Lancelot again on the other side of Avalon's shores, if he saw him at all. It wasn't going to do anyone any good to lament about it.

Merlin placed a comforting hand on his friend. "She has, Sire."

The familiar title, accompanied by the sound of pride in Merlin's voice, gave Arthur the courage he needed to move on. He took a few steps back toward the others. "We need to split up. Merlin, Elyan and Leon: the three of you need to find the queen and Percival if you can, as well as anyone else who may still be loyal to the Queen of Camelot."

Gwaine flicked his hair out of his face, and squinted at Arthur. "What are we doing, then?"

"I will need your assistance in finding something that I hid away, years ago. It may be the only thing that can help us now."


	7. Ghosts

The moment the kitchens were empty, the five men crept out of the secret passage. Arthur had barely spoken two words to Leon, while they had waited. He felt a pang of jealousy at the easy way in which Leon and Elyan spoke to each other about Guinevere.

Shaking his head, he knew that the two men had known each other for years. They had been friends since childhood, due to Elyan's mother's service to Leon's family. The darker man seemed excited to find out his sister had been doing well before the current mess, but it broke Arthur's heart all the same, to know that the love of his life had moved on with hers. He couldn't blame her. He was dead.

Merlin caught his eye and silently asked if he was going to be alright. Arthur could only nod. It didn't matter if he was or not. He instinctively knew the moment Morgana was dealt with, he would be gone again. This was not his life any longer.

Glancing back, one last time, he silently bid farewell to Lancelot, before turning to Gwaine. "Let's go. We'll meet you in Gaius' room before first light."

"Arthur, wait." Merlin said. He cast his eyes around the kitchen, before they finally rested on the cook's wooden spoon. Smirking, he picked up the item that had found the backs of each of their hands at one time or another.

The others gasped silently. Touching Audrey's favorite spoon was as close to sacrilege as trying on the King's crown for fun.

Merlin held his hand over it and whispered the soft words of a spell. It soon began to glow with the same light he had used on his staff. "Here," he said, handing it to Gwaine. "You can tuck it under your cloak if you need to hide, but hold it out and it will give off light like a torch."

Gwaine seemed reluctant to touch the sacred kitchen tool. He gulped and wondered what punishment the head cook would serve him, if he was caught with it. Brown eyes drifted between his friend and the spoon. It wasn't just the item itself, but the spell that had been cast upon it. He trusted Merlin, but the magic made him feel uneasy. "Maybe, you should give it to Arthur."

The former king clapped his hand on Gwaine's shoulder. With a wide grin, he whispered, "Who's being the 'princess' now? You're not scared, are you, Sir Gwaine?"

A responding twitter from Aithusa sounded almost like a giggle. Gwaine's eyes narrowed at the dragon, who blinked back at him with innocent, blue eyes. Pinching his lips, he glared at his king, before snatching the spoon from Merlin.

* * *

The men split off. Merlin, with Aithusa wrapped around his shoulders, led Leon and Elyan to the servants' passages that would take them to the Royal Chambers. Meanwhile, Gwaine followed Arthur to some unknown location on his king's secret errand.

"Where are we going?" Gwaine finally asked, feeling awkward holding a spoon out in front of him for light. After his initial hesitance, he found a bit of humor in the idea. Many times he'd threatened to find a way to separate Audrey from her weapon...and it was a weapon. The precision and strength with which Audrey had used to bring it down upon the heads of those who attempted to steal food from her kitchens was astounding.

He recalled hearing a rumor, during his first days at Camelot, of a serving boy who had been put into a coma for weeks, following a whack on the head from the hard, wooden implement of destruction. Gwaine never found out if it was true, but he had suffered enough numerous bruises during his own time in the castle, that the scenario wasn't completely unbelievable.

The corridors were dark and quiet, as the two men crept through. Despite the recent takeover, it seemed Constantine and Morgana weren't concerned about being attacked.

Arthur peeked around the corner of a stairwell. Laughter and light floated toward them from the floor below. "We need to get into a cavern, deep below the citadel. It was once the prison of the Great Dragon my father had captured during the Great Purge."

Gwaine paused, "A dragon? Shouldn't we have brought Merlin along? Isn't he the Dragon Lord?"

The corner of his mouth lifted and Arthur shook his head. "The dragon escaped years ago. Leon and I were the only ones...aside from Merlin...who survived the final encounter." The blond man paused in contemplation. "Merlin told me I had struck the fatal blow."

"Somehow, I'm getting the feeling there is more to the story, now."

"Mmm." Arthur shook his head and released a sigh and now regretted not hearing more of Merlin's story. "That will be a question for another time. Now, we need to get past those guards down there."

"You could always show yourself and try to order their silence." Gwaine suggested with a shrug.

"They would think I was a ghost..." Arthur's smile widened. He punched Gwaine's shoulder in a brotherly gesture. Blue eyes sparkled to life, filled with mischief. "You are brilliant."

Licking his lips, suddenly Gwaine was more nervous than he could ever recall being. He followed Arthur, as the man quickly backtracked toward the kitchens. Biting back his laughter, he watched as Arthur scoured the pantry...a room the blond man had obviously never been in once, during his life...trying to find something.

He sighed. Although it was amusing to watch Arthur search fruitlessly, while messing up Audrey's careful organization, he knew they didn't have time to dawdle too long. "What are you looking for?"

"Something to make me look like a ghost..."

Gwaine laughed and moved to a barrel of flour. He reached his hand in, while Arthur was still looking through the shelves. Whistling low, he waited until Arthur had turned around before tossing the handful of powder at the former king's face.

Arthur sputtered and waved his hands, attempting to block the fine particles. He growled and lunged forward, coming out with two fistfuls of flour and pelting Gwaine with them.

They froze when they heard Audrey's deep alto voice bellowing through the kitchens.

The large woman threw open the pantry door, ready to rain fire and brimstone on whoever was messing around in her kitchen.

Her jaw hit the floor. Wide eyes stared in disbelief. She pointed and sputtered something inarticulate about ghosts. Her eyes darted from the king to the bane of her kitchen for so many years. Sir Gwaine was holding her favorite spoon...and it was glowing.

Unable to process the scene before her, she began swaying on her feet, and her eyes soon rolled upward. With a loud thud, she fell to floor.

Gwaine and Arthur looked at each other and smiled. Their plan might actually work.

* * *

The two guards had been just as easy to fool as the cook. With the eerily glowing spoon, and faces coated with flour, Arthur and Gwaine had been able to frighten them into believing they were being haunted. It had been comical how the guards had jumped and scrambled at the sight of the dead king and knight. They groveled for forgiveness in not protecting the queen from Constantine, before Arthur became frustrated and ordered them to leave.

Without a backward glance, the men rushed up the stairs, leaving the passageway to the underground cavern wide open.

Gwaine was using his cloak to wipe the white powder off his face, as they made their way down. He'd never been to this part of the castle. Honestly, he had never even thought it actually existed. Of course, he had heard the stories of the Great Dragon, but had always thought them to be rumors, meant to scare magic users into compliance with Camelot's strict laws against sorcery. Leon had once told the knights the tale of the Great Dragon's escape from years previous, and Gwaine had come across wyvrens in his travels. Even so, the thought of entering a dragon's lair unnerved him.

As they came to the landing at the bottom of the stairs, he stood gaping at the enormous space before him. "How did your father manage to capture a dragon and get him down here?" He asked.

"I don't know exactly. I was no more than an infant when it happened. I was told he tricked the last Dragon Lord, a man named Balinor, into thinking he wanted peace. At least, that was what Gaius told me." Arthur led the way down a slippery set of stairs, which had been carved into the rock ages ago, down to the bottom of the cave. From there, the stairs turned back upward to a massive mound in the center.

Arthur didn't follow the stairs, however. Instead, he broke off and followed an underground stream to the right. Gwaine kept pace. Although, he wasn't able to figure out where Arthur was going, or why. Soon enough, though, Arthur revealed his intentions.

"After the dragon escaped, I came down here to try and find out how. An ancient sword had been used to sever the chains that bound him. When I was here, I discovered this side cavern. It was apparent that someone else, generations ago, had used it as a type of treasure room.

"I never had the time to explore it fully, but I decided to use it for my own benefit. My father had his vaults for keeping things. This one became mine. I knew he'd never come down here. So, it was a perfect place if I wanted to hide anything from him."

"What all did you hide down here?" Gwaine asked, looking around the dusty treasure room. It was much smaller than the main vaults of Camelot, and most everything was coated with centuries of grime and moss.

"Not much, truth be told." He moved to a large chest set against the wall inside the door. Pulling back a canvas covering, he opened it up.

On the top layer were two items: a metal scroll case, and a sword. He handed the sword to Gwaine.

"When Morgause first attempted to take over Camelot, she brought to life the Knights of Medhir. This was one of their swords. I found it next to the broken chains that held the dragon. Take it. There may be magic in it that can help us."

Gwaine shifted the sword in his hand. It was longer and heavier than his normal sword, but it felt comfortable and well balanced, as if it had been waiting for him. He stepped back and gave it a few practice swings before running his thumb over the edge. Even after years of neglect, its sharpness had not dulled. Smiling, he slid it into his belt, next to his own sword.

Arthur had, meanwhile, opened the scroll tube, and allowed the parchments inside to slide into his hand. He unrolled them for Gwaine to see.

"The genealogy of the de Bois family?" The roguish knight asked with concern.

"Indeed. I know you told me to burn them, but I had a feeling they would come in useful some day."

"How so?"

"Gwaine, you are more than just the son of a man who claimed the phoenix for his crest. Tristan de Bois was brought back from the grave when I was younger, to avenge his sister. I didn't understand it then, but in a way, he'd risen from death...like a phoenix...just as we have now to protect Camelot."

Gwaine felt a gnawing in his gut. He'd never known that his father had been resurrected. Many questions caught on his tongue, but he only found the voice for one of them. "What happened to him?"

"I was supposed to fight him in a duel, but my father and Gaius tricked me, and I was locked in my room while Uther met him in combat. Normal swords didn't even phase him, but somehow my father managed to defeat him, while I watched from the window of my room."

He stood and stuffed the papers back into the tube, before closing the chest. "When I was speaking with the lady on the boat, she said something about how only the Phoenix would fully rise again. I didn't understand her until I saw you walking toward us, as the sun rose this morning. Aithusa flew up at the same time, and in the glare of the sun, it appeared you had grown wings and become one of the ancient creatures. That was when I knew, you wouldn't be returning to Avalon with the rest of us."

"What are you talking about, Arthur?"

"Your place will be here, Gwaine...after the rest of us are gone, once more."

Gwaine took a step back and raised his hands defensively. "I don't want to..."

Arthur held up his hand. "I'm not asking you to take the throne. All I want, is for you to be here to protect Guinevere's claim. You are a legitimate heir, unlike Constantine. If you support Guinevere and Leon's rule, there would be no room or reason for Constantine to challenge it. Any children you may have would then be in the line of succession."

Gwaine leaned against the wall. It was a lot for him to take in. Hearing Arthur tell him that when this was over, he would still be alive, caused his head to spin. He didn't want to let the secret out about his family. "My sister might still be alive, and she is older than I am."

"Do you think she will try to take the throne?" Arthur's brow pinched in concern.

He thought about it for a moment. "No, she'd probably be more appalled by the idea than I am. Plus, I don't think the nobles would accept the madame of a brothel as their queen, no matter the bloodlines."

Arthur's eyes widened. He choked on his amusement. "Your sister is a what?"

Gwaine just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "She's a whore, who worked her way into owning her own establishment over in France." He said with pride for the woman he referred to as an 'old toad.' Sighing, Gwaine raised his eyes to meet Arthur's. "Alright, guess this is what I get as punishment for failing you the first time around, eh?"

"You didn't fail me, Gwaine." Arthur assured him.

"...But, I told Morgana where to find you, when Merlin was trying to save you!" He exclaimed, his past actions haunting his thoughts.

"Was it under torture?" He asked, though he already had guessed the answer.

Gwaine ducked his head. Dark hair fell in front of his face, obscuring his features. He gave Arthur a single nod.

"Then, it was not of your choice. Morgana had methods none of us could have resisted, even me. I'm sure you did all you could to resist before you died. Come on, we still need to meet back up with the others."


	8. Lost and Found

The stillness of the night held an air of anticipation. Gwen knew she should have been sleeping, but she felt so lonely and afraid. Not that she could admit that to anyone except her husband and her best friend, neither of whom were with her.

It had been well over a month since she had seen Merlin. A week after her marriage ceremony to Leon, he and Sefa had gone to the druids to search for more information about the Druid King. There had been no word about what he might have discovered beyond what he had found out while in Camelot. She smiled at the idea that Merlin's grandfather had served as the Druid King, advising Uther's predecessor. Gwen hoped that her friend had found the answers he was searching for and would return to her side, before it was too late.

Her mind drifted to her new husband, and she felt the tears beginning to sting her eyes.

Leon had been locked in the dungeons, while she had been imprisoned in her own chambers. Were it not for the fact that everything about her marriage was done to the absolute letter of the law, she was certain that Constantine would have forced his way into her bed by now. Gwen missed him dearly. She thought about his bright smile, and the way his curls would bounce when he laughed wholeheartedly.

Never in her life had she imagined that she would find love, not once, but three times. Lancelot had been like some unattainable dream. However, his refusal to stay and fight for her, even after their experience with Hengist, had broken her heart. She never understood why he left, but when he did return to assist Arthur, Gwen didn't question Lancelot's previous actions. By then, only Arthur held her heart.

Arthur had become a man to be proud of, and she had loved him with all her heart. It was only after her return to Camelot, following her exile, that Gaius had explained to them the reason for Lancelot's surprising return from the grave. Gaius had then shown her and Arthur the enchanted bracelet, which Merlin had discovered in the prison cell. They hadn't questioned the old physician's wisdom at the time, nor how Merlin had found the piece of jewelry. The knowledge that it had come from Morgana through Agravaine, had been enough of an explanation.

However, since Arthur had been lost, Merlin's magic had come to light. She had shared many laughs with her oldest friend over the entire situation.

Leon was completely awestruck when he had found out about Merlin's abilities. He had been reeling from the loss of so many...most notably Arthur...that he had become distant. Of the remaining forces, only he and Percival remained as part of the command structure for Camelot. Camlann had been a devastating battle for them all, but especially for him.

At first, he had immersed himself in his work, restoring Camelot and ensuring Gwen's place on the throne. They had commiserated in their grief, and as time passed, had come to depend on each other for comfort. He had set his personal feelings aside, and made certain that none of the marriage offers that had flooded in, were brought to Gwen's attention until she was ready.

Percival was named Captain of the Queen's Guard, while Leon took over the military aspects of Camelot's army.

Gwen knew that, at some point, Merlin and Leon had shared words. However, it wasn't until the war had begun that the two men had finally come to terms. They all began to move forward, forced by circumstance to put aside the last of their grief. One evening, while discussing an upcoming battle, Gwen had unconsciously reached out her hand and taken Leon's. In that moment, they had begun to realize their growing feelings for each other.

When she was a child, Gwen had assisted her mother, and watched through covert glances as her brother and Leon had played together. On a dare, when she was nearly nine, Leon had kissed her. The feelings of her childhood crush came flooding back, as Leon had moved forward and kissed her again. It wasn't long until she realized that her childhood fancy had grown into something deeper.

When Lancelot left, she never thought she would heal. Then, when Arthur failed to return, Gwen thought her heart was forever broken. Neither seemed to compare to the deep sorrow she currently felt, knowing that Leon was being kept in chains beneath the castle. Gazing out the window at the stars, she sent a prayer of thanks that he was still alive.

If Constantine's followers had their way, Leon would have been killed, instead of captured. Gwen had to admit, Arthur's cousin might be crazy, but he knew how to play the nobles. Killing Leon would have sent the Courtiers into a frenzy. While Leon's nobility wasn't in line for the Crown, his family still had influence in Camelot. Leon's grandfather remembered when Constantine's mother was disowned, and reminded the others of the reasons for it.

Constantine's mother had taught him the ways of the Court well. He knew that if he wanted to take over Camelot completely and not have the nobles question him, he had to find a way to remove Leon legally. For about a week after Constantine's arrival, Leon had been permitted to stay with her, until rumors of a possible assassination attempt started to circulate. He was dragged from the Royal Chambers in the middle of the night and locked in the dungeons 'for his own protection,' according to Constantine.

She didn't believe it, but anyone who spoke out against it, found themselves imprisoned. Percival had wisely kept his mouth shut. Gwen could sense his outrage, but in order to still oversee her safety, he never uttered a word of support for either side. It was only when the large man had finally had enough of waiting for Merlin to return, that he reluctantly slipped out of the castle in search of the missing warlock.

He had returned two days earlier, and told Gwen about his conversation with Hunith. All Gwen could do was sit and wait, and hope that the message had found its way to Merlin.

Gwen was startled and looked up, when the servant's door opened. Since being sequestered to her Chambers not long after Constantine's arrival, he'd kept guards at both entrances. She held her breath as it opened, and nearly cried with relief when her husband came through the door.

She didn't care about the filth on his clothing, as she rushed into his arms. He held her and shushed her cries with soft words of comfort.

"I hate to interrupt, but we don't have much time." Merlin's voice whispered. He pushed back his hood, as he came through the door. He was followed by another cloaked figure, but Gwen ignored the other person for the moment, focusing with wide eyes on her friend.

Approaching him cautiously, she tried to hide her amusement at the odd way his head was shaved. "I know I teased you about getting your haircut, Merlin, but this is a bit..." Gwen bit her lip as she looked him over.

"...Weird." Leon snickered. He'd thought the same thing in the dungeons, but the appearance of the other men had diverted his attention.

Nodding, Gwen wholeheartedly agreed, "Did you not bring Aithusa?" She asked, feeling a bit of disappointment at not seeing the young dragon again.

"I had her head to Gaius' room to see if she could fly in through a window to alert him and Alice that we have arrived."

"We?" Her eyes drifted toward the other man. She felt her heart stop when he pulled back his hood. Meeting her brother's eyes, she was at once overjoyed and scared. If Elyan was here, that meant Arthur was as well.

"You aren't happy to see me?" The disappointment in his voice was evident.

"No...I mean, yes. Oh, Elyan!" Rushing into her brother's embrace, her tears released in a flood of emotion. "How could I not be happy to see you again! The last time I remember seeing you was on the day Morgana had captured me, after we visited Father's grave."

"I know. Merlin told me. I'm so sorry, Gwen."

"I am the one who should be apologizing. It was my fault you died."

Merlin wanted to let them have their moment, but time was not something they had much of. He quietly instructed Leon to get a change of clothing before interrupting the reunion. "Do you know where Percival is, My Lady?"

Gwen shook her head. "He usually comes to me first thing in the morning, in order to escort me if needed. One of the guards outside my door tonight is loyal to me and to Camelot...the other is one of Constantine's druids."

"A druid?" Merlin was taken aback on hearing that one of his people stood outside the door.

Gwen nodded, and then added, "He and the one who guards the servant's entrance are both druids. I do not trust them, Merlin. They may bear the mark, but they carry swords, and do not seem to hold with what I know of the druid people."

"There was one tribe absent from the Beltane gathering...Ruadan's tribe. They had once been the protectors of the High Priestesses, and as such were trained in combat." His mind began to wander as the implications of the missing druids became apparent. Ruadan had followed Morgana, and it was his involvement that had nearly doomed Sefa.

Even after everything he had put her through, Sefa still loved her father, but if the rest of his tribe was as dedicated to Morgana as he had been, that explained why they hadn't attended the recent celebrations. There was something else that was nagging his mind. "There wasn't anyone guarding the way we came in."

They all shared a look of concern, but no one wanted to voice the implications of the lack of a druid guard.

"Speaking of the druids..." Leon said, as he pulled a clean tunic over his head. "What happened?"

Merlin smiled and pulled down the front of his shirt to reveal his new mark to Leon and Gwen. The queen's eyes glimmered with pride for her friend, and Leon nodded appreciatively.

"He was one scary-looking bloke." Elyan grinned and shivered melodramatically. "Nothing but a piece of leather over his manhood and a deer skull on his head. Jumping around and yelling at everyone. He threatened me! Told us that you'd pardoned that traitorous maid you used to have."

Merlin cocked his head and stared at Elyan. It was obvious in his stance that he did not find the knight's words amusing. "If it had been anyone else with a sword to my wife's throat, there would have been no threatening, Elyan."

Gwen was suddenly in between the two men. She placed a calming hand on Merlin's arm before turning to her brother. "The Lady Sefa has been pardoned, Elyan. As the queen, it was within my rights, and I had never truly wanted her executed in the first place."

Her brother nodded and looked away in shame. The action seemed to calm Merlin and he too, relaxed. Gwen turned back to her husband. "What is going to happen when they find you are no longer in the dungeons?"

Leon absently studied the contents of his wardrobe. "Lancelot took my place. So, hopefully they won't find out I'm missing until everything has been taken care of."

"Lancelot?" She then looked at her brother and finally understood this wasn't some weird dream. "Then, Arthur has returned, as well."

"He has. Gwaine, too." Merlin informed her. "Arthur has a plan to deal with Constantine and Morgana, but what it is...only he knows."

She almost laughed. For years, she had been subjected to her late husband's lack of explanation over his various battle schemes. It wasn't until she had needed to learn the art of warfare for herself, that she had begun to realize just how much he usually left unsaid around her. "Typical. What do you need me to do?"

"Stay here." Leon said softly, taking her hand. "Camelot can't afford for you to get hurt."

Rolling her eyes at her husband's protective nature, she was both annoyed and glad for it. She understood his reluctance for her to leave their chambers. Gwen couldn't imagine what must have been going through his head. To have not only her deceased husband return from the grave, but her first love, as well...In his shoes, she might have been similarly determined to not let her see either of them.

"Elyan will stay here with you. I have a bad feeling about there having been no guard on the servant's passage. If you can get a message to Percival, let him know we are planning to...Well, let's say we're going to submit a petition to be seen by the Court in the morning." Merlin said with a sly wink.

"I see. What if, as queen, I decide to deny it?" She asked with a teasing smile.

With a cheeky grin and a lilt in his voice, Merlin responded, "We'll just have to crash the party anyway."


	9. Clandestine

Leon swayed and leaned heavily against a wall.

"Are you alright? Have you eaten anything?" Merlin asked, suddenly concerned.

Forcing a sad smile, Leon shook his head, but was instantly hit by a wave of dizziness. "They gave me some mouldy bread yesterday. Does that count?"

Merlin grabbed Leon's arm and pulled it over his shoulders. He whispered a spell to help energize the knight, before helping his friend continue up the stairs. "Come on, I'm sure Gaius will have something to help you."

Merlin tapped lightly on the door, and waited anxiously. He heard the latch release, and was greeted by the welcoming sight of a few warm candles burning on the table inside. Alice smiled and ushered the two men inside, while her eyes scanned the hall outside.

"Is it just the two of you, then?"

"No. Arthur and Gwaine will hopefully be here shortly," replied Merlin, as he eased Leon into a chair. Aithusa was curled up near the hearth fire. She glanced up expectantly at her Dragon Lord, but Merlin motioned for the young dragon to rest, silently telling her that she had done well in making it to the Physician's Chamber.

Gaius shuffled over with a hot beverage for Leon, who took it gratefully. "I am glad to see you alive, My Lord."

"I am grateful to still be alive. Do you have any water so that I may wash up?"

"Of course, Sire." Alice responded, and moved to retrieve a bucket and wash rag. "I'd like to give you a good examination, once you have caught your breath and cleaned a bit."

Leon nodded his thanks as he sank back into the chair, and let the warm infusion of herbs he'd been given to seep into his body.

Meanwhile, Gaius had pulled Merlin aside. "You said Arthur and Gwaine have returned?"

"Lancelot and Elyan, too." He explained how the former had taken Leon's place in the dungeons. "Elyan is in the Queen's Solar. There was no one guarding the servant's door. He stayed there to protect her and spend some time with his sister, as well as to pass on a message to Percival, when he arrives in the morning."

"I see. Where are Arthur and Gwaine, then?"

Merlin shrugged, "Arthur is the same royal pain the arse, he's ever been. He said he had to go get something, and took Gwaine with him. I'd hoped they would have been here by now."

"Do you think they were captured?"

"Surely we would have heard the warning bells if they had been." The younger man said with confidence, though his eyes betrayed the worry he felt. "Gwen and Leon filled me in on some of what Constantine has been up to. Is it true he has druids working for him?"

"It would appear so. I had hoped you would return with good news about the Rites you were to partake in. Did you...?" He left the question hanging in the air. He gasped and clapped his hands together in excitement, when Merlin revealed the mark. "Then, surely they will listen to you, and break their alliance with Constantine!"

"I hope so, but there was some debate around my receiving the mark. I didn't exactly fulfil all the requirements, before I had to step in and keep my wife from being killed by Elyan. They are from Ruadan's tribe. So, the Gods only know how far they will go in their duties to protect a High Priestess, as it appears Constantine did not come to Camelot alone. I do not know how, but it seems that someone has brought Morgana back from the dead, and Leon is sure she is disguised among Constantine's entourage."

"Whatever do you plan to do, my boy?"

"I need to see what Arthur has planned first, before we decide our next move. But, whatever we do, we will have to work quickly. I told Gwen to plan for us to interrupt the morning Council session. I hope to be able to keep that promise."

* * *

The first rays of day were beginning to broach the horizon, when the door of the Physician's Chamber opened. Arthur silently entered, followed by Gwaine. Both were pale and ghostly, though it was not from having been dead.

Merlin turned toward them, and his eyebrows shot into his hairline. "What the hell happened to the two of you? You look like you fell into a bag of flour."

Gwaine snickered and smirked, while Arthur grinned broadly. "We had to get past some guards, and playing dead was the easiest way to accomplish that. But, I managed to retrieve what I needed." The blond man held up the scroll tube.

"He also found me a new toy to play with." Gwaine beamed and held up his new sword.

Merlin's face instantly paled upon recognizing the weapon. "Where did you get that?"

"I'd found it years ago, after the Great Dragon broke free. You wouldn't happen to know the coincidence of me finding such a thing next to the severed chains...would you, Merlin?"

"No idea, Sire." The warlock said innocently, looking Arthur in the eye and daring him to question it further. "I'll wake Leon, and we can begin discussing how we are going to deal with Constantine and Morgana."

"Good! Because, I have a solution." Arthur said, opening the tube and unrolling the parchment.

Leon had woken, upon hearing the new voices. He'd been resting in the patient bed next to the fire, unable to truly sleep with the fate of the kingdom plaguing his mind. He sat up as Merlin approached and nodded, letting the warlock know that he was listening.

Merlin smiled at his friend, and then made his way to the door that, once upon a time, had been his room. He knocked softly and quietly called, "They're here," to the people on the other side. Moving to the fire, he then started preparing a meager breakfast for the gathering of conspirators.

Gaius came out first. He moved over to Arthur, and held out his arthritic hands to greet his former king. "Arthur, it is good to see you once again. I wish only that I'd had the ability to never have lost you in the first place."

"Rest easy, Gaius. Death has not been the end of me, nor will it ever be, I fear."

Rheumy, gray eyes widened under an impossibly arched eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean?"

Arthur smiled and clasped his old friend's hands. "Nothing you should concern yourself with." He looked up as a woman descended the narrow stairs into the room. He gaped at the sight of her. "You! You were the one who tried to kill my father!"

He took a long stride toward her. His mood having changed in an instant and he was determined to face the traitor, but was suddenly frozen by magic. His blue eyes shifted coldly toward Merlin. The woman smiled sweetly, but there was a hint of smug satisfaction in her eyes.

"Alice was under the influence of an evil creature during that time, Arthur. It was never her desire to kill Uther. She is a skilled healer, trained in the magical arts, and knowledgeable in many of the mysteries of the Old Religion. We may need her today if we are to succeed."

"I will vouch for her, Arthur. Guinevere, Merlin and I spoke for many hours about Alice's past transgressions, before inviting her to return to Camelot to assist Gaius." Leon said. He slowly made his way over to the table. While he looked much better than he had in the dungeon, the fine silk tunic he wore hung off his once strong frame, and the curls of his dark blond hair lacked the luster they used to have.

Despite his trepidation, Arthur nodded. He stumbled awkwardly as the spell holding him was released. A sharp glare, directed at Merlin, caused the warlock to chuckle.

"I can't imagine all that you must be feeling, Arthur. But know this, the decisions that have been made in your absence, whether it was bringing Alice here, or my open use of magic, have not been decided upon lightly. Every one of them was made in the best interest of Camelot and her people."

Gaius suddenly gasped, "Sir Gwaine?!" He'd been skimming the contents of the scroll, which Arthur had left on the table. "Arthur, is this true?"

"It is, Gaius."

"Then, this means that Sir Gwaine is..." The eyebrow climbed higher into the old man's receding hairline. He glanced over at the knight.

Gwaine gave him a half-smirk, and tossed his hair out of his face with a nod.

"...My cousin, and the true heir to the Throne of Camelot, after Guinevere."

Leon grabbed the scroll and began to read it over. He turned to Merlin for verification, and his Adam's apple bobbed sharply. "But, you died, Gwaine. Even if this is true, how are we supposed to explain that to the Court? How are we to get them to realize this is not some sort of trickery?"

Merlin sat down next to his friend with a heavy sigh. "That is what we need to discuss." His face lit up as a plan came to mind. His eyes met Gwaine's. "I will need to speak with Percival. I need to tell him that he must have been mistaken with all the chaos around that time, and that somehow you survived. We just need something that sounds plausible."

Snickering, Gwaine offered a suggestion. "If we pay my sister enough, she'll say she took me in. After that, I could have gone anywhere."

"How does this help us, though? We can't get word to her right away." Arthur asked, beginning to pace.

"I'll take care of that. Let's focus on one thing at a time." Merlin reminded them. "First, we have to get them to believe it...and take care of Morgana. Plus, while we can explain Gwaine's presence, there's still you, Arthur. You can't exactly walk into the council chamber and say 'Here I am!'"*

* * *

_AN: *movie reference. The moment I wrote that my mind went to Zorro, The Gay Blade. It's a fantastically hilarious movie about Zorro's twin sons who end up taking up the mask and continuing his work against tyranny. At one point the evil guy asks "Do you just expect him to walk in her and say 'Here I am!'" The next moment, the first of many Zorro impersonators arrive with a flourish, yelling "Here I am!"_


	10. The First Farewell

"How is Arthur?" Gwen asked her brother in a timid voice. Although Elyan sat in front of her, she still wouldn't quite allow herself to believe that the others had returned. She had grieved for them and didn't want to open her heart up once more. Elyan was different in that she had been under Morgana's spell when he had died. Gwen couldn't recall mourning him, or watching his body set adrift in the boat. It was a blank spot in her memory and an open wound in her heart.

Elyan shrugged and smiled, "He's the same old Arthur. Perhaps, a little wiser."

Gwen's mind was filled with questions. "Have you all returned for good?"

The two siblings sat together on the edge of the bed. She felt a sense of comfort and closure being able to speak to him once more. For many years, they had been apart, before Arthur had helped save Elyan. She had never been more proud of her brother than the evening he was knighted. But, she felt her nervousness return as she remembered that he had died, and had risen again because of that knighthood.

"I don't think so. The Lady of the Lake told Arthur that only the Phoenix can truly rise again."

Her brow knit together in sadness and confusion. She didn't want to imagine losing her brother again, but she wasn't sure if she could face any of the others. "What, or who, is the Phoenix?"

"I think it's Gwaine."

"But, why?"

"I don't know, Gwen." He sighed and took her hands. "I have a feeling the rest of us are only here as long as there is this threat to you. See, Gwen. Even death can't keep me from looking out for my sister."

They fell into silence for a while, enjoying being together again, even though it might only be temporary.

"Enough about that. I want to hear about you. How have you been getting on? Arthur told me when we rescued you, that you had been under a spell from Morgana."

Nodding reluctantly, she explained what Merlin had told her. "To think that Morgana was once my dearest friend. I suppose I was never more than a servant to her." Gwen began chewing on her finger. It was an old habit, and one that she had nearly gotten rid of during her years of ruling Camelot. At times like this, when her nerves were at their ends, she found herself falling back into the nervous quirk. Catching herself, she folded her hands in her lap.

"Now, you are Queen! I can't say I'm shocked that you and Leon married. I remember the way you used to look at him, when we were younger."

She couldn't hold back the smile that formed, "Yes. He is a good man, and has been a great husband. I only wish the nobles would allow me to crown him as King, which he essentially is, in all but title. I don't know how I would have survived without him, Percival, and Merlin at my side."

"Merlin has changed." Elyan snickered and nodded his head emphatically.

Laughing, she couldn't agree more. "That he has. He has challenged me so many times, and really has become his own man. I had always known that Arthur had listened to Merlin's advice for years, but it wasn't until after he was gone, that I realized just how many of his decisions were tempered by Merlin's wisdom."

A soft sound echoed through the corridor behind Elyan. "Do you think that is the guard who was supposed to be outside the door?"

Gwen shook her head. "The one who is typically there, is one of Constantine's. They usually don't change until sunrise, but with that guard missing...Elyan, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Stay here. I'll go check it out."

"Elyan, be careful!" She whispered, her fingers returning to her mouth.

* * *

"Your Majesty?" Came the call, followed by a soft rapping on the main door of the chamber.

Gwen recognized Percival's voice, and through her quiet tears bid him to enter.

"My Lady." He said with a bow, as he came into the room. He shut the door behind him and looked around cautiously. "I thought I heard you speaking with someone."

"I was," she whispered. "They have come back to help remove Constantine."

She didn't need to explain who had come back. The knight's eyes prickled with tears, when he saw her cradling Elyan's unmoving form.

Nearby, another man laid dead, with Elyan's sword still protruding from his chest.

"What happened?" Percival asked, securing the locks on both doors before kneeling at the queen's side.

Through her sobs, she told him how Leon, Elyan and Merlin had come to the rooms. There hadn't been a guard on the servant's door, so Elyan had stayed with her.

Shortly before Percival's arrival, the other man had tried to sneak in, presuming to assassinate the queen, but Elyan had stopped him. It was the second time her brother had saved her life, and died as a result.

Percival took a blanket off the bed, and covered Elyan. He felt his throat constrict as he did so. "I have already said goodbye to him once before." Even as he said the words, he found himself wiping his nose on his arm. "We need to get you to safety. Without a guard, I can escort you through the tunnels that Merlin designed."

"No, I am not leaving. Merlin said they would be at the morning Council meeting, with a way to stop this madness. I intend to be there to greet them." Swallowing down her emotions, she stood and smoothed out her dress. "This is my kingdom. I will not let them take it from me."

There would be time for mourning her brother later. Her chin stuck out in determination. Her voice was purposefully devoid of emotion, as the battle-hardened queen within her emerged. "Sir Percival, hide Elyan's body, please. We need to make it appear as if you foiled the assassin. If anyone suspects that Arthur and his knights have returned, we will lose the element of surprise. Whatever they are planning, I believe it has something to do with Sir Gwaine."

Reluctantly, Percival moved his friend's body and hid it underneath the bed. He then took his sword and inserted it in the body where Elyan's had been. When all was ready, he waited for Gwen to nod, before making some noise and rushing to the door to call for the other guards.


	11. The Council

A fat man with a head of short, brown hair and a graying, full beard, sat in the seat to the right of the throne. Both his ornate chair and the throne were set side-by-side on the dais. He picked his teeth with his thumb nail in a bored manner. Behind him, sat an elderly woman, who many presumed to be his mother, though her eyes were much younger than the rest of her face.

Guards stood stiffly near the doors, while nobles and knights loitered around the Council Chambers, awaiting the appearance of their queen. Some appeared unconcerned, while others shifted nervously. Not all approved of the changes, but without royal blood on the throne, their voices were soft compared to those of Sir Geraint's family and others who still held with tradition.

The doors opened at the end of the room. Gwen strode, defiant and regal, into the Council Chamber and took her place on the throne. Her eyes narrowed, as she scanned the nobles present. Only Sir Geraint's father, and the old lady behind Constantine, appeared surprised to see her. Percival, with his hand on his sword, took up his position nearby as the Captain of the Queen's Guard..

Allowing herself a smug smile of satisfaction, Gwen sat back and surveyed the rest of the Council. "There was an attempt on my life this morning." She said quietly to Constantine, but still loud enough that the old noblewoman was able to hear her.

"We should sound the warning bells. Hunt down the man who..." He stated grumpily, spittle coming out of his mouth.

"There is no need for that." She said, as she carefully laid her hand on his arm to calm him. "Sir Percival arrived just in time to dispatch the would-be assassin."

From the corner of her eye, Gwen saw the glare the old noblewoman sent toward Geraint. She sat even straighter on her throne. All she could do now, was wait for Merlin to arrive. The meeting began and nothing more was said about the murderous plot.

* * *

Nearly an hour had passed since her arrival, and Gwen was becoming concerned. She had been listening to one of the nobles drone on about the higher taxes, and was just about to explain the cost of the recent war to the man, when the warning bells began to toll.

A messenger ran into the Council Chambers and made a beeline for Constantine. "My Lord. An intruder was found in the dungeon where Sir Leon had been held. He killed seven men before the guards managed to bring him down."

Gwen did her best to appear concerned for her husband, and sat forward on her throne. "Where is Leon?"

The messenger, a scrawny lad with a pock-marked face, floundered, "He...uh..." The boy's eyes turned to meet Constantine's glare momentarily, before he fearfully cast his gaze to the floor. "He wasn't there, Majesty. There was no sign of him at all."

"That is because I am right here." Leon's voice had everyone in the chamber turning back toward the door. Leon strode in with Merlin at his side; the little dragon riding on Merlin's shoulders and hissing at a few of the nobles. They were followed by two cloaked figures. The faces of the strangers were obscured under the deep cowls of their hoods.

"I believe you are sitting in my chair, Constantine. I want it back." Leon stated coolly.

The fat man glared, "You have no right to the throne, Leon. We have already discussed this. As the sole blood heir to Arthur Pendragon..."

"But, that's where you are mistaken, Lord Constantine." Merlin stepped forward and gave a miniscule bow that was more offensive, than respectful. "Forgive me. We have not been properly introduced. I am Lord Merlin Emrys of Ealdor, the last Dragon Lord."

He glanced at each of the guards in the vicinity. Most of them surrounding Constantine and the woman who was presumed to be his mother, appeared out of place. He suspected they were the missing druids. The old woman glared at him, and Merlin recognized the seething, green orbs immediately. He smirked arrogantly and dismissed her with his eyes.

"I am the new Druid King, and advisor to the Throne of Camelot, as my grandfather had been to King Ambrosius. As well, I am the husband of the Lady Sefa, the last child of the Great Rites, and favored of the Goddess."

He noticed many of the druid guards were beginning to cast uneasy glances toward one another. A couple of them, who had been standing close to the disguised Morgana, took a few steps back.

Constantine sputtered in his confusion, globs of spit flew from his angry mouth. "That gives you no say as to who sits on the throne!"

"No, but this does." Merlin pulled out the scroll and handed it to Geoffrey, who was standing in the crowd of nobles.

The old scholar unrolled it and began reading. His eyes crinkled with glee. "This appears to be genuine. Where was this obtained?"

"Arthur managed to procure it from Queen Annis' records in Caerleon, before his death in the following year. I was only recently able to uncover it."

"What does it say?" The old woman asked with a snarl.

Geoffrey glanced at her. "It appears that Lord Tristan de Bois, eldest brother of Ygraine de Bois-Pendragon, crowned Queen of Camelot - may they rest in peace - had four children with his wife, who was your cousin, My Lady. As they are _legitimate_ children by blood, this gives each of them more claim that Lord Constantine, I'm sorry to say." Although his voice betrayed the fact that he held no remorse. He'd only met Constantine's mother a couple of times during the early years of King Uther's reign. Geoffrey hadn't cared for her then, and the only reason she was tolerated now, was because of her bastard son's claim.

He looked at the scroll again and back up at Merlin with a question in his eyes concerning the names.

"The eldest, a daughter, is in no position to make a claim on Camelot. Sadly, the two youngest are deceased." Merlin explained, and noticed how Constantine shifted his large form in his chair nervously. His mind filled with questions, but he pushed them away for a later time.

"But, that leaves only...Sir Gwaine...who died after the Battle of Camlann." Geoffrey said, crestfallen.

The old woman raised her eyebrow, wondering what the point of presenting the scroll was. Merlin met her eyes again, as he continued loudly. "Alas, that is where we were all mistaken. Sir Percival, are you a trained physician?"

Percival shook his head.

"So, you are unable to say for certain that after you and Sir Gwaine came across Morgana, that she actually killed him. Perhaps, you were in too much of a hurry to follow Morgana and stop her, that you didn't realize Sir Gwaine might have still been alive?"

Before Percival could respond, the old lady screeched, "Lies! I left him for dead and I should have killed you, as well!"

Merlin smiled triumphantly at Morgana's words, knowing she had just given herself away. She raised her hand to cast a spell, but he was quicker and sent a blast of magic in her direction. It threw Morgana back and dispelled her disguise. Aithusa took flight and dove towards the witch. For a moment, Merlin paused and held his breath. He realized he couldn't worry about her for the time being, as chaos was erupting throughout the chamber.

"Guards!" Gwen called out. "Seize Sir Geraint and his father for conspiracy against the Crown!"

Those still loyal to Camelot grabbed the two men, who had been trying to make their way toward the doors.

Constantine looked as if he was going to have a heart attack. His face was flushed, as he sat sputtering nonsense. Merlin couldn't tell if he was surprised that his mother was not who he thought she was, or just generally incompetent at handling any sort of stressful situation. It was obvious, however, that he was nothing more than a puppet.

"Where is Sir Gwaine, then? If he is truly alive, why has he not returned?" Geraint spat out, as he struggled against two of his fellow knights who held his arms.

"I'm right here." Gwaine threw his hood back and grinned at Geraint. He'd never liked the guy in the first place, and to see him being arrested made his day. Geraint had always been one of the noble-types whom Gwaine had balked against associating with; too much power and gold for their own good.

Meanwhile, Merlin noticed Morgana retreating through the side antechamber door. Aithusa followed after her, with a forlorn glance back at Merlin. He had known this situation was going to be hard for the little dragon, who had spent so much of her life with Morgana. He glanced around the room. The druid guards had disappeared, and Constantine's men were being rounded up.

Gwaine and Percival were greeting each other with a hearty 'Hello.' Leon had taken Gwen's hand, and stood by her side as she gave orders to control the situation. He didn't see Arthur's grey cloak in the room, and assumed his friend had gone after Morgana himself.


	12. Confrontation

_Here it is. The last chapter before the epilogue. _

_Thanks for the reviews! (Oh, and feel free to yell at me at the end of this chapter. :D)_

* * *

From the moment she felt the first breath of life re-enter her body, Morgana's lust for vengeance had been greater than she had ever known. Constantine's mother had bargained with the dark forces of the Triple Goddess to facilitate Morgana's return, and had paid the cost with her life. The old woman's anger at her brother, Uther, added fuel to the fire that burned in Morgana's soul.

She had come back weakened from death. Nearly all of her former allies had dispersed or been defeated. Her only recourse had been to play Constantine in her plot to take over Camelot, once again. Morgana was surprised, however, by the druids who had quickly answered her summons. They had believed in Ruadan's cause. They had told her of the Beltane Rites, and had assured her that Merlin would remain away from the citadel for weeks.

It had taken so much of her energy to maintain the guise of the old woman. She had planned to have Constantine firmly on the throne, before Merlin returned to Camelot. It had been on her orders, to send the assassin to Gwen that morning; instructing Geraint to arrange the patrols so that the back entrance would have remained unguarded, and to make certain Sir Leon had been dealt with, as well.

Her purpose hadn't been to kill the Queen...yet. She just wanted scare her into accepting Constantine's proposal, while she was being told the news of Leon's death. Disposing of Guinevere would come later. Then, she would take her place at Constantine's side, and rule the kingdom through him.

The dragon, curled around Merlin's shoulders, had shocked her. Morgana would recognize Aithusa anywhere, but she wasn't prepared to see the healthy, young creature clinging to the Dragon Lord. Gwaine's reappearance caused rage to boil within her. When the force of Merlin's magic slammed into her and dispelled the disguise, Morgana had panicked.

She turned to find her guards, warrior druids meant to protect her, were nowhere to be seen. She was once again alone, and all it had taken was a simple servant to destroy everything she had worked for.

She raced out the door and into the antechamber, unaware that someone else had passed through there before her.

* * *

Although Arthur had only met Constantine a few times when he was rather young, he wasn't at all shocked to see the glutton of a man who sat on the throne. For a moment, he nearly forgot himself when he saw the woman he loved, conversing with the obese man.

Leon approached the dais, and proclaimed his right to the Throne. Arthur could see the love in Guinevere's eyes, as she looked upon her new husband with relief. His temper rose and he fingered the hilt of his sword, when Leon returned the gaze.

He quickly remembered where he was, and why, when Merlin began speaking. He had become increasingly impressed by what he had seen, and he wondered how things might have been different, had he known of the man who dwelt inside the servant. Would he have been able to accept Merlin? Or, would he have shunned him?

His musings were forced to the side, as Merlin presented the scroll to Geoffrey. He glanced at his aunt, or the woman posing as his aunt, and saw the familiar fire in the green eyes that he had grown up with. She hadn't noticed his presence, but he saw her glance toward the antechamber door before turning her anger on Merlin and the others.

With everyone's attention now on Gwaine, Arthur decided to use the distraction and slipped out through the side door. His plan was to remain close enough, in case he was needed, but to also be able to catch Morgana if she tried to make a run for it. He had no doubt that Merlin would be able to handle the situation inside the Council Chamber, and Arthur needed to remove himself before he was discovered. He knew when he saw the queen reach for Leon's hand, that his time in the kingdom was over.

Camelot was no longer his, nor was she. Vague memories of past lives together surfaced, and he realized that his chance with her would come again someday, just not in this lifetime.

His sword was out, and he was waiting silently in the shadow of a large support pillar. He didn't have to wait long, as Morgana came rushing through the door; her eyes wide with panic.

Just as he was about to make himself known, the fluttering of wings and a soft chirp tore his eyes away from his sister to the little, white dragon. He watched as Morgana turned and her eyes softened upon seeing the creature.

"Aithusa?" She asked, in a trembling voice. "Is it really you?"

Arthur could tell that Morgana wanted to run, but her concern for the baby dragon won out over her common sense.

She crouched down and held out her hand, forcing her words through gritted teeth. "What did Emrys do to you? Do you even remember me, or did he take that away from you when he changed you?"

Aithusa approached her mistress, cautiously at first, but soon nuzzled against Morgana's hand; showing that she still remembered, still loved her.

Morgana's face softened, and her eyes shone with compassion; an emotion that Arthur had thought the witch incapable of feeling. He stood in awe, briefly wondering if there was a still a chance to save her, and perhaps himself, as well.

"Who would have thought. It would take a dragon, to show me the girl I used to consider to be like a sister, is actually still there...inside the cold heart of the witch who turned out to be my sister." Arthur said, stepping out of the shadow.

She spun on Arthur, and all the gentleness fled from her. "You are dead!" Morgana hissed at her brother. Instinctively, she placed herself between Arthur and the dragon.

"As are you." His voice shook, though he tried to keep it steady. He could feel unshed tears stinging his eyes. "I was given life once more to balance the evil that brought you back. We can still end this peacefully, Morgana. We can walk away and return to Avalon together. I remember a time, generations ago, when we _were_ brother and sister, and together we helped to create peace in the land. Come with me, Morgana, and I can show you the Gates of Avalon. We can both be at peace."

He held out his left hand for her and waited. His blue eyes were filled with longing for them both to find solace.

A brief glimmer in her eyes quickly passed. She cackled, and the grin that spread across her face illustrated the feral insanity that plagued her soul. "And you call me insane? I will never be at peace until you are dead and Camelot is mine, Arthur. Just as it should be. You couldn't stop me before, and you won't stop me now."

Morgana sauntered forward, until she was face to face with Arthur. "I should kill you where you stand."

Arthur understood then, that there was no hope to reach through to her.

"Why don't you try?" He dared her, as he had when they were children learning to handle a sword. "You had to have Mordred do your dirty work last time. I don't think you have what it takes to kill me outright."

Her face filled with rage at the reminder of his youthful taunts, and his mention of the young knight he had killed. She began to summon a spell. Her voice was harsh and grating, but this time, Arthur was ready. His actions showed no mercy, as he took the final step to meet her, and his sword bit into her flesh.

Morgana's spell completed just as she felt the burning of the dragon-forged blade entering her body. In a last, desperate attempt, her magic pulsed out and threw Arthur back.

He felt the himself collide with the wall, and his life force being pulled from his chest. The two different spells, one intentional and the other instinctual, worked against each other to rip him apart.

He saw Morgana beginning to falter, the pool of blood growing around her feet.

The little dragon roared out a hauntingly sorrowful note, when Morgana fell. Aithusa took a deep breath, standing over Morgana, and prepared to, once again, attempt to save her friend and mistress.

Before darkness claimed him, Arthur heard Merlin's voice, deep and primal, calling out to the dragon. Then, he heard someone yelling his name.


	13. Avalon

The trees whispered quietly in the warm breeze. It was a welcoming sound that calmed him and caressed his weary soul. He watched in silence, as the bodies were brought reverently out of the back of a wagon, and placed with care beside the shore.

Gwaine and Percival kept their heads down, as they moved their friends, unwilling to show the tears in their eyes. Elyan had fallen protecting his sister, while Lancelot had given his life to buy them more time. Despite their protests, Merlin had insisted that Morgana's body be brought with them. Aithusa sulked nearby, mourning the woman she had loved.

When Merlin had first ordered her to stop, just as she had been preparing to heal Morgana again, the little dragon had glared at her Lord...until the queen had come rushing into the antechamber and saw the fallen siblings. Aithusa had expected Gwen to stop beside her mistress, but when the queen had gone to Arthur's side instead, the dragon had become confused.

She had looked quizzically at her Dragon Lord, and when he held out his arm, she had reluctantly climbed up to her perch on his shoulders. He had then shared a moment with her; projecting his feelings regarding Morgana into the creature's mind. Morgana was not meant to return to the living. She'd had her chance, and had chosen to follow the darkness inside of her.

Merlin had moved to Gwen's side, and knelt down next to Arthur. The former king was merely unconscious, and Merlin had breathed a prayer of relief. The spell Morgana had used would have killed any normal man, but Arthur was far from normal in the fact that he had already died once before.

He had been quickly and quietly moved to Gaius' room, along with Morgana's body. Once Arthur awoke, he had spoken with Merlin about what needed to be done next. He couldn't stay on this side f the Veil much longer without repercussions, just as there had been for Morgana's return.

The gathering at the lake was small; just the closest of the companions who knew what had truly transpired behind the scenes in Camelot during the recent days. By silent accord, they meant to keep it that way. No one but they knew of Arthur's return, and no one needed to.

Leon stood beside Merlin. His eyes shifted down the shoreline to where Gwen and Arthur were speaking softly.

"Relax, my friend." Merlin said, putting his hand on Leon's forearm.

"It is hard...watching them together. It seems so natural. A part of me who loves Arthur as my brother and king, is comforted to see this...but, the part of me who is Guinevere's husband, feels a tad bit jealous." He confided, "It is both a relief and a regret that he will not be around to see the kingdom flourish."

"The queen needed closure. What happened years ago created a scar on her heart. You know this as well as I do. She has now been able to say goodbye to her brother, and see that he approved of her choices. She needed the chance to say farewell to Arthur, as well."

Leon nodded his understanding, even though it did not make the situation any easier. They watched as Arthur took Gwen's hand, and laid a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

"Here comes their ride." Gwaine said, pointing out to the lake. The same woman who had brought them to shore a few days ago, stood in the prow.

Merlin's eyes widened, and he smiled at the familiar lady. "Hello, Freya," he said, when the front of the boat scraped against the sand.

"Hello, Merlin," she responded, with a bright smile. Freya held out her hand and Merlin reached out to assist her out of the craft.

For a moment, Merlin thought about the girl he'd saved from the bounty hunter. It seemed like a lifetime ago, when he was young and naive. He didn't know what to say to her, or if there was anything to be said. Once, he had thought to run away from his destiny to save her, but as he followed her to the bodies of his friends, he thought about Sefa and Liliane.

Freya had held his heart when he was in need of a dream to help carry him on. Sefa had since become his reality. Sefa was the love who helped carry him through the darkest moments of his existence; just as Freya was now preparing to carry Arthur back to Avalon.

Amidst tears of sorrow, the others said their farewells to Lancelot and Elyan. Freya then crouched between the bodies. Her hands hovered over each of them, and they disappeared in a swirl of mist.

Aithusa whimpered from next to Morgana's form. Merlin could tell that she now understood what had been at stake, and he empathized with the sorrow she felt. They were both losing their best friends once more.

Arthur bent down, and picked up his half-sister's body, cradling it gently against his chest. He waded into the water and placed her in the boat. Then, he held out his hand to help Freya climb on board. "May I have a moment with Merlin?"

She looked at the sun, falling low against the horizon. "Twilight is the time we must cross. Please be quick."

Merlin met his friend at the edge of the water. He held out his arm, and Arthur took it, pulling Merlin in for a brotherly hug. "Goodbye, my friend. You're a strong man, Merlin. Stronger than I had ever known, and braver than I have ever given you credit for. I know I said this once before, but I will say it again: Thank you."

"I'm going to miss you, Arthur." Merlin whispered back. He could feel the dark tendrils of the madness he had suffered, creeping up through the base of his spine. Swallowing down his fear, he pulled back and forced himself to meet Arthur's eyes.

"We'll meet again someday. We always do."

Merlin tried to make himself smile, but could only manage a slight upturn at the corner of his mouth. His hand ached to feel Sefa's quiet strength beside him.

He glanced up, when Aithusa suddenly took flight and darted toward a path coming through the trees. The bubbling giggles of a familiar, raven-haired little girl made Merlin smile. As if the Goddess herself had heard his desire, a moment later, Sefa appeared, carrying Liliane.

Releasing his breath, he allowed himself to smile and turned back in time to see Arthur settling himself in the boat. He almost called out, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I guess this is it, eh?" Gwaine sniffled and blinked his red-rimmed eyes. "Time to finally let go."

Merlin nodded, and watched the boat disappear into the twilight and the mist. "For now."

"Come on, first round is on me back at the tavern."

Cocking his head to the side, Merlin smirked, "And where did you manage to get enough coins to buy drinks in the past two days?"

Gwaine grinned widely, and turned towards the others. "Percival would you mind -"

"No."

"Leon?" Gwaine asked hopefully.

"Not a chance, Gwaine. You still owe me at least twenty silvers from the last time."

"My you look beautiful, Queen Guinevere."

She shook her head and chuckled, "Even after returning from the afterlife, your flattery will get you nowhere with me."

"But, we are kin now!" He gave a heavy sigh at her continued rejection, and turned to the last man standing with them. "Merlin, my friend! I can always count on you, right?"

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading and for the wonderful comments along the way.**_

_***WHEW* this challenge is over. There were so many ways I could have taken this and made it a much longer piece, but I already have enough of those going. :D So, the big challenge for me was to have at least 20,000 words, but to keep myself as close to the mark as possible. I think 21,587 before a few more edit tweaks is a pretty acceptable number. hehe**_

_**Thanks to Nance for beta polishing, and Matthew72 for letting me rant and brainstorm. The wonderful cover was made by Caldera32.**_

_**While this piece is ended, the over-all story will continue in the next installment of Shadow of the Goddess, Midsummer. **_

_**All my stories, their current status and orders can be found in my profile.**_

_**Thanks again for reading, hope you all enjoyed this story!**_


End file.
